


The Mistake

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	The Mistake

The Return

Gibbs had been gone for six months, doing god knows what and where, when the elevator doors open and he steps back into the bullpen. He knows that things will never be the same. He has changed and they have changed. His team, his family, and especially the man he loves. He left without a word to any of them. Even McGee the one person in all the world he never wanted to hurt but did and he hurt him so bad. Would Tim forgive him, could he forgive himself. They are all busy when he hears Tony's voice, “McGay what have you got for me.”  
Tony's words were cruel and full of hatred. Gibbs didn't know why. What has happened to his team, his family.   
Just as he is about to step from behind the pillar he hears Tim's response.  
“Nothing DiNozzo. Now get off my back.” Tim spat his voice full of venom.   
Gibbs takes the opportunity to make himself known at that moment heading off what was surely a verbal war between the two men.   
“What the hell is going on here? I leave for a bit and you guys fall apart. Would someone mind telling me whats going on?” Gibbs asks looking at Tim and realizing how much he has missed the gentle kind man. Yet there is something different about him, he seems to be harder, the look of hate on his face shocks Gibbs, allowing his facade slip back into place. He continues, “Well I'm waiting?” Standing there arms across his chest glaring at each one of his team.  
They all just look from one to the other. No one saying a word to their boss. The man that to each one of them has been a father figure all but McGee. He can't even look at Gibbs. He just resumes doing what he does best. Gibbs knows he has hurt him, this may not be able to be fixed. He turns and fixes Tony with his eyes.   
Tony starts to say something when his phone rings.   
“Yes Abby, can it wait I'm right in the middle of something?”  
“No Tony this can't wait. I need you all in the lab now. I have something that may break this case and I need you all, NOW! Tony.”  
“Even McGumby?”  
“Yes even him? You all need to see this.” Abby says as she hangs up.  
Gibbs is watching Tim's reaction to what Tony said and sees him wince.   
Gibbs starts towards Tim's desk when Tony's voice breaks the spell.   
“Come on McFuckup Abby needs us in the lab.”  
Looking at Gibbs “You coming or you going to stay here?” Tony says.  
Just then Vance comes out and see's Gibbs.  
“Gibbs my office now?”   
“On my way Director Vance.” Maybe he can get some answers from Leon about why his team is falling apart.   
Gibbs heads up the stairs turning he looks back at and sees Tim head to the elevator his head hanging and his shoulders slumped. God McGee whats happened to you while I was gone.  
He continues up the stairs hoping that he can get some answers.   
“Welcome back Gibbs. How did the mission go?” Leon asks as Gibbs steps through the door and closes it behind him.   
“Mission accomplished Leon. We got the bastard. I take it none of my team know why I was gone?”  
“No Gibbs they don't and I would appreciate it if you kept it that way.”   
“ Leon what the hell's happened to my team?”  
“After you left they just seemed to fall apart. DiNozzo and McGee have been at each others throats since you left. DiNozzo blaming McGee for your leaving and Gibbs you need to reign him in before one of them gets hurt. I don't think it will be McGee that gets hurt. They have already gotten into once and DiNozzo wound up in the hospital. Its only gotten worse.”  
“Thanks Leon, I will talk to them.”   
“Good now get out of here and take care of your team.”  
Gibbs turns, strides to the door and is quickly down the stairs.   
Gibbs returns to the bullpen to find that only Ziva and Tony are there.   
“Welcome back boss.” Tony says with very little enthusiasm.   
“Glad to have you back Gibbs.” Ziva says her voice full of enthusiasm. As she glares at Tony.   
“Where's McGee?”  
“He left saying there was something he had to do?” Ziva says.  
“Conference room now!” Gibbs growls angry that Tim has left without a word.  
They all head to the elevator, Gibbs conference room. Once the doors slide shut and the elevator starts to move, he reaches over and flips the switch stopping it.   
“Would somebody kindly tell me what the hell is going on here? What the hell happened while I was gone?” Gibbs yells.  
Ziva and Tony look at each other and neither says a word. They both can see the anger in Gibbs face and eyes. They know this isn't going to end well for any of them.   
“Dammit what the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me? DiNozzo what the hell were those comments you made to McGee about? Why would you say something so hurtful to him? What the hell has he gotten into you?” Gibbs practically screams.  
“Since you left Gibbs, McGee has had a really hard time with it. He screwed up on a couple of cases and Tony really lit into him. Then Tony went to check on your house and caught Tim there. Thats when the fight occurred. Tony hit him and started calling him names but Tim fought back and Tony wound up in the hospital. That's when Tony began to pick on him and belittle him even worse than before. If there were any dirty, or even jobs where Tim might get hurt or sick, he sent Tim to do them. Tim being the man he is never complained he just did them. Gibbs there is one other thing that you should know, Tim has put in for a transfer.” Ziva states matter of factly glaring at Tony the whole time.  
“What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo?”  
Tony doesn't say anything he just looks at the floor.  
“Look at me DiNozzo! I want an answer. Why did you attack McGee and why are you saying those things to him? He is supposed to be your friend. Why?”   
“I don't know Boss. When I found him at your place it was like he belonged there. I just lost it and Tim did nothing wrong. I saw his car there and when I went inside I looked around, called his name and got no answer. When I went upstairs I found him asleep on your bed with his arms wrapped around one of the pillows, with his face buried in it. It was like he belonged there. I just lost it and that's when the fight started.”   
“What the hell has gotten into you? The two of you used to be so close and now.” Gibbs declares. “ Is there anything else I should know about?”   
“No Boss.”  
“What about Abby? Is she treating him like this as well?”  
“No Gibbs it's worse. McGee got hurt once while you were gone and all she could do is be mean and cruel. That might have something to do with the fact Tony here told her that he got hurt trying to help McGee. Which wasn't true but she wouldn't have any part of it. She still blames Tim for Tony being hurt. Every time Tim is around her she just digs into him a little deeper. This is the worst I have ever seen her Gibbs. She even went so far as to threaten Tim. She said that the next time he came into her lab uninvited she was going to shoot him.” Ziva explains

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

Tim left as soon as Gibbs was out of sight. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. Tony had become insufferable and had gotten mean since Gibbs had left. Gibbs now that was another open sore for him. He leaves and comes back as if nothing has happened. Like him leaving with out a word to anyone, especially him, the man he is supposed to love. What does he think Tim is going to do? Tim heads to Gibbs house he needs what little he has there and then he will stop by his apartment and pick up a few things and make some necessary arraignments. Before he leaves.   
Arriving at Gibbs house he goes upstairs to get what few things he will need for his trip. Entering the bedroom he has shared with Jethroe for the last couple of years, he sees his suitcase on the bed.   
Opening it up he begins to put up Jethroe's things just like he always does. Holding one of Jethroe's shirts to his face he inhales and the smell of sweet perfume fills his senses. He knows that once again Gibbs has betrayed him. Gibbs had promised him he would never again be with a woman. Not after what had happened the last time.   
She had twisted Gibbs up so bad inside that it took a long time before he could even touch him much less look him in the eye. Tim had come home early from work and caught them in bed together. He had slowly turned and walked out of the house, his heart breaking with each step. They never knew he had been there. Jethroe had promised him that it would never happen again. But it had he held the proof to his nose as the silent tears fell. His decision had been made for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to go somewhere, where no one would find him. He would change his name grow his beard and make a new life for himself. No one would ever hurt him again. As he finishes putting Gibbs things away he knows that this is the end. His dream had finally come to an end.   
Tim begins packing up what little belongings he has there. When he is done he heads down to the living room, where him and Jethroe had spent so many wonderful nights. His resolve almost breaking.   
He goes to his laptop and brings up his email program and fires off the last two emails he will ever send to NCIS.   
Finishing he packs up the laptop and leaves a note that it needs to be given back to NCIS.   
Tim knows that he will have to stop by the bank and empty his accounts, call his publisher so he can get his royalty checks stopped until further notice. There are a few other things he needs to do before he can leave.   
Reaching the front door he turns and looks at the home he and Gibbs had built together. Where they had made love and promises all of that gone now.   
Tim reaches up and wipes the tear from his cheek as he turns and closes the door.   
“Good Morning Timothy. Have you heard from Jethroe yet?” their neighbor asks as he walks down the stairs.   
“He is back mam. He will be home tonight.” Tim lets her know.  
“ Are you and him going somewhere Timothy?”  
“No we are not going anywhere. I am. I have a family emergency and I need to go.”   
“Well I hope its nothing serious Tim. You have a safe trip and I hope your family will be alright.”  
With one last wave to the neighbor, Tim starts his car and pulls out of their driveway for the last time. Tim makes his first stop at the bank and empties his accounts and heads for his apartment ignoring the ringing of his phone all the while. He knows that Jethroe would be calling to find out where he is. He can't bear to hear his voice right now. Maybe later but right now he hurts to much. He reaches his apartment and unlocks the door. Hurriedly packing what little he is going to take with him, he takes his cell phone out and places it on his computer table. Taking out his credit cards he places them in a drawer and closes it. Knowing that when he leaves his apartment he leaves his old life behind and his new one will begin. Making sure to put his files on zip drives he wipes his computer clean and he scrubs his hard drives clean. He picks up the last item he knows he can't leave. His one and only friend. His typewriter. Taking one last look around he shuts the door and locks it. Taking the last of his old life with him he heads to his car where he puts it.   
Getting into the car he starts it and pulls out of the lot. He isn't sure where he will head but he knows he has to make one last stop before he leaves for good. He has to say goodbye to Jack. So he heads for Stillwater.   
He stops on the way and picks up his new laptop.   
Standing in line he begins to think about what he is about to do and where he is about to go. He knows that Jack loves him like a second son. He knows that if he goes to Stillwater, Jack will try and keep him there till Jethroe can get there and they can talk.   
He can't let that happen so he gets out of line and picks up a disposable cell phone, so no one can trace him. After paying for his purchases he heads out once again only this time he isn't going to Stillwater he heads out across the county making sure he takes roads and highways where his can make good time and stay off the grid. Lost in his thoughts Tim doesn't realize how hungry he is till he passes a small country restaurant and his stomach growls in response.   
Continuing he spies another roadside diner a little farther down the highway. Pulling in he gets out and locks the car. Moving inside he smells the coffee and the food.   
Taking a seat he waits for the waitress. When she does he orders coffee and the chicken fried steak dinner. Pulling out the phone he had purchased, while he waits for his food, he begins to make his calls.   
“Hello” the voice on the other end says.  
It takes a minute before Tim can reply, he knows what he is about to say will break Jack's heart. He was so happy when he found out about Jethroe and him. It was the first time in a long time he had seen his son so happy and he knew that Tim was good for him. After he called Jack and told him that he was leaving his food arrived and he sits eating in silence.   
When he finishes he get up goes to the head and has one more cup of coffee making his final phone call. Its late enough he knows that she should be home.   
She picks up on the first ring, “ Hello”  
“Hi! Ziva its Tim.”   
“Tim where are you? We're all worried about you?”  
“I am fine and I doubt anyone other than you and Ducky care. I wanted you to know that I resigned today and that I don't want to be found. Please don't tell anyone that you have talked to me. This is hard enough for me.” Tim says as his voice starts to crack.   
Ziva hears the pain and hurt in Tim's voice. She knows better than to push so she doesn't. “Tim will you keep in touch. I know he hurt you. He loves you Tim. Please.”  
“I will Ziva but only with you. I can't take it anymore. He had some woman's perfume all over his clothes. He promised Ziva he promised.”  
“He must have an explanation if only you would talk to him. He misses you. We all miss you Tim.”  
Silence then Ziva hears the phone disengage and she knows he has hung up.   
Tim doesn't wait for the waitress to give him his check he just puts a twenty dollar bill on his table and rushes out. Jumping into his car, he throws up gravel as he pulls out. His eyes fill with tears as he leaves the diner in the rear view mirror. He doesn't know how long he has driven since the diner but he knows he needs to find a place for the night. He is falling asleep behind the wheel. He spots a sign for a motel in the distance and decides he will spend the night there.   
Pulling in he parks in front of the office, goes in and gets his room for the night. Opening the door he looks at the room and knows that its not the best place he has ever slept in but it will have to do. Going back out to the car he gets his stuff and locks the car. He is so tired he doesn't even fire up the laptop he just lay's down on the bed and falls immediately to sleep. 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

Gibbs sits alone in their bedroom. He wonders where Tim is as he knows he left early saying he had something he needed to do but he expected him to be home by now.   
Just then his phone rings.  
“Gibbs.”  
“What did you do to McGee? How could you sleep with that women and don't deny it. Tim knows thats why he left. He smelled her perfume all over you.” Ziva demanded  
“What! What are you talking about what woman? Tim knows what?” Gibbs demanded.  
“Gibbs are you denying the fact that you slept with some woman even after you promised Tim that you wouldn't?”   
“Ziva what are you talking about. I haven't slept with anyone but Tim since we started seeing each other.” Gibbs states matter of factually.   
“Then why did Tim smell her perfume all over you?” Ziva demands.  
“I don't know what your talking about and sense when is it any of your business!” Gibbs shouts.   
Suddenly Gibbs hears his front door open and close. Thinking to himself “Who the hell is that?”  
Walking downstairs he see's Ziva sitting in the living room.   
“Ok what is going on David?”   
Ziva watches as Gibbs walks by her and she catches the scent of the perfume, very expensive perfume, as he takes his seat.   
“What the hell is going on is this, McGee has resigned and left because he knows you have been sleeping with some woman. What the hell were you thinking. After all Tim has done for you. You go and betray him like this. How could you Gibbs he loves you.” Ziva says poking Gibbs in the chest with her finger.  
“Ziva I don't know what you are talking about? I haven't slept with anyone but Tim since we started seeing each other. As for the perfume I don't know what your talking about? I don't have any perfume on me.” Gibbs tells here.  
“Do you really think me and Tim would make this up? Take your jacket off and smell it?”   
Gibbs does just that, he smells it and realizes that it does have a woman's expensive perfume on it. Thinking back through the day he realizes that there was that woman that he had helped that had hugged and kisses him. Could that be her perfume.  
Looking at Ziva he begins to explain how he thinks the perfume and the lipstick got on his shirt and jacket.   
“Ziva I do have an explanation. On my way into the office there was a woman driving a Mercedes that had a flat tire. I stopped and changed the tire on her car for her. After I had changed the tire she hugged and kissed me thats where the perfume and the lipstick came from.” Gibbs explains.  
“Really Gibbs do you think either me or Tim will believe that. If that was the case why is there no dirt or grease or oil on your clothes and how did you get your clothes so clean. Tim's not coming back Gibbs. This was the last straw. You've hurt him to badly this time. He resigned and is going where you or nobody else can find him. I just hope she was worth it?” Ziva spits as she leaves Gibbs alone with his thoughts.  
He doesn't hear her car pull away as he buries his head in his hands. He doesn't know how long he sits there, he just knows he has lost the best thing in his life. Wiping his eyes, he looks at the clock and wonders if its to late to call his dad. Not giving it a second thought he pulls his phone out and dials.  
“ Dad, I really screwed up this time.”   
“I know Jethroe I talked to Tim earlier. He told me what happened. Jethroe I love you but how could you do that to Tim. After all you all have been through. Tim almost dies, that time. Then you almost get blown up. Whats wrong with you son? That boy loves you and I thought you loved him. You both seemed so happy together. I hadn't seen you that happy since Shannon and Kelly. Why did you throw that away. Tell me son. Help me to understand.”  
“I don't know dad all I know is I screwed up the best thing in my life and now I don't know how or if I can fix it. I love him so much Dad. I really need to talk to him see if I can fix this. Do you know where he is Dad?”  
“No son I don't. Even if I did I don't think he would want me to tell you. You really hurt that boy this time Jethroe. I don't think that you can fix this. I don't think Tim is going to come back this time. He needs time Jethroe. You need to decide if you really love him and if you do you can't hurt him like this again. He's given up on you. I know he resigned today. That really hurt him son. Jethroe you need to find that young man and make him realize that you love him. I can't help you with this mess Jethroe you need to figure this out on your own. You need to figure out what and who you want.” Jack says as he hangs up the phone. Hearing the choked sob from Jethroe as he does his own heart breaks.   
Jack has watched his son come from the broken man he used to be to a very happy man. He knows that the only reason Jethroe is happy is because of Tim. Now that Tim is gone he doesn't know what his son will do and that worries him.   
Gibbs sits listening to the dial tone on his phone not realizing as the tears fall from his eyes. He has lost everything he has ever cared about. First he lost Shannon and Kelly now he has lost Tim, the only man he has ever loved. “What have I done?”  
Gibbs sits for a long time, finally he slowly walks up the stairs and falls on to the bed. He quickly falls asleep and dreams of holding Tim in his arms, feeling his warmth against him as he wraps him tight about himself. He dreams of the first time that Tim and him made love.


End file.
